


Chevalier de la nuit

by Hakim_Aiden



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Canonical Character Death, Drugs, F/M, Love, Original Character Death(s), Past Drug Addiction, Scheming, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakim_Aiden/pseuds/Hakim_Aiden
Summary: L'histoire se passe dans une continuité alternative bien plus réaliste et sombre que la série. Ici, Adrien a arrêté sa carrière de mannequin après des événements personnels qu'il préférait taire. Paris se meurt lentement comme énormément de grandes villes dans le monde. En cause, un produit dérivé de simple complément alimentaire ravage la vie des gens qui le prennent créant une forte dépendance.Sa vie avait enfin trouvé un sens. Sans alliée ce combat risque d'être perdu d'avance...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapitre 1 : Mayday!

Chapitre 1 : Mayday !

Le 26 août de l’année 202X :

Quelque part au-dessus des Alpes Martines

Les vols de nuit avaient une tout autre ambiance : ils étaient plus calmes, moins stressant, l’impression que tout autour de nous tournait au ralenti. Les lumières des villes me faisaient penser à un immense sapin de Noël. Au-dessus des nuages, juste du blanc à perte de vue, accompagné par le doux vrombissement des turbines surpuissantes du jet privé de mon père.

Nathalie avait le nez rivé sur sa tablette, à préparer mon emploi du temps pour la collection Automne-Hiver. Les vacances en Sicile étaient bien derrière moi. Un long soupir sortit de mes lèvres quand je regardais toutes les photos que j’avais prises avec mes amis, ils repartaient dans 2-3 jours, normalement on devait tous repartir ensemble, mais certains événements à Paris avaient fait que le grand top model Adrien G Agreste devait mettre les voiles. Le regard perdu dans les airs, mon esprit vagabondait paisiblement vers l’image de ma bien-aimée restée en Italie.

Pour détendre le visage de l’assistante de mon père, je fis un jeu de mots vaseux, elle me décrocha un sourire, si rare avant de replonger dans son travail, me conseillant de dormir un peu.

Je passais mon fauteuil de cuir en mode relaxation-massage, bandeau sur les yeux, et écouteur dans les oreilles, le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner. Cette semaine m’avait fait un bien énorme, excepté le dernier jour… séance photo surprise plus longue que prévu et obligation de retourner à Paris, pour une raison que j’ignorais. La poisse…

Puis Nathalie déposa une couverture sur moi, même si son visage restait le plus souvent de marbre, elle savait à certains moments dégager une douceur maternelle qui me manquait cruellement, due à la distance qu’imposait mon père, après la disparition brutale de ma mère suite une longue bataille contre la maladie. Depuis, Nathalie endossa un autre rôle, mettant sa vie privée entre parenthèses, une dévotion rare que mon père remerciait chaque jour.

Tout d’un coup, le jet fut pris d’une violente secousse qui me réveilla immédiatement. Les lumières se sont brutalement éteintes comme l’air conditionné, le chef de cabine : un homme dans la trentaine, cheveux châtain coiffés en arrière, se rua vers le cockpit. Nathalie essaya de l’interpeller afin de savoir ce qui se passait. Il lâcha un froid et brutal : « Tout va bien ! ». Le jet se mit à trembler de partout… C’était à en avoir la peur au ventre, tous mes sens étaient en alerte quelque chose clochait. La porte du cockpit se trouvait légèrement entre-ouverte, je t’entendis l’oreille :

—MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY ! Ici, le JET 00 — FZF de la maison Agreste sur 126,6 à tous les avions ou contrôle dans mon secteur, ma position X miles au SUD-EST de XXX, ma vitesse diminue des secondes en secondes nous sommes sous la barre de 120 nœuds, à une altitudes de 4000 pieds nous perdons de l’altitude plus lentement, transpondeur 7720, plus aucun de nos appareils de navigation… merde l’altimètre vient de planter ! pilote automatique mort, quasiment plus qu’aucun appareil ne fonctionne, nous demandons une aide urgente ! hurlait la commandante de bord dans son micro, mais pas réponse, son co-pilote reprit la radio pour demander de l’aide.

— Commandante ! Que se passe-t-il ? questionna inquiète le chef de cabine dégoulinant de sueur.

— Aucune idée ! Plus rien ne marche et nous perdons de l’altitude, ça n’y est rien comprendre… et nous n’avons aucune visibilité, rétorqua du mieux qu’elle pouvait la commandante. Aller rassurer nos passagers.

Le co-pilote et la commandante répéta les messages de détresse, vainement mes sens me prévenaient d’un grand danger, lorsque sans aucune raison, le réacteur droit explosa, créant une immense brèche dans le train arrière du jet, les bruits de l’air qui s’engouffrait à l’intérieur me vrilla les tympans, et ce froid… je n’avais jamais connu pareille sensation, une reine de glace vous poignardant à plusieurs reprises dans le moindre centimètre carré de votre corps. Le steward fut instantanément emporté par le vide glacial du ciel, son hurlement de désespoir disparut avec lui, je revoyais son regard rempli de larme s’évaporer en une fraction de seconde. Nathalie luttait, aussi pour ne pas se faire happer comme le pauvre steward, pour mon grand malheur me trouvait être attaché. Elle n’était qu’à quelque centimètre de ma main que je tendais mon bras à son maximum ignorant le masque à oxygène juste devant moi.

— Nathalie ! Attrapez ma main ! lui ordonnai-je de toutes mes forces. 

Par miracle, elle était parvenue à la saisir et la pousser vers le cockpit où l’hôtesse l’attrapa afin de l’installer sur un siège vide. La peur me broyait l’estomac… Mourir, j’allais mourir… merde sans avoir déclaré ma flamme à la fille qui parcourait tant mes rêves et mes pensées. Mon père… Mes amis… et la ville de Paris, NON ! Impossible, d’accomplir ce qui m’avait été confié si je mourrais ici, perdu quelque part au sommet des Alpes Maritime ! 

J’observais notre chute vertigineuse vers un destin funeste. Un craquement terrible se produisit. Mes yeux suivaient attentivement la déchirure du fuselage, où je me trouvais malheureusement. Mon cœur loupa un battement, sans prévenir le sol se déroba sous mes pieds et m’emporta au loin, dû au souffle de l’exposition de l’une des ailes. Quelques morceaux de la carlingue me lasseront le visage et une partie du bras. Seuls ! Seul ! Seul ! La mort m’attendait en contrebas, même si j’essayais vainement de m’en libérer de mon siège. La ceinture me bloquait dans ce maudit fauteuil, et me fit sortir une vague de juron inhabituel, malgré le froid polaire qui m’entourait. Mon corps transpirait à grosse goutte, et sous l’effet de la peur d’y laisser ma peau et l’adrénaline, la douleur semblait bien loin de mes préoccupations actuelles.

Une voix résonna dans ma tête « Adrien ! Adrien ! Adrien ! », sans comprendre pourquoi l’ombre de mon autre moi se matérialisa.

— Adrien ! Adrien ! Adrien ! Laisse-moi le contrôle, tu n’as pas le choix !

— On a toujours le choix ! La dernière fois… j’ai, retenais-je du bout de mes lèvres.

— Ce n’est pas le moment d’avoir une dispute en plein ciel ! Je n’ai aucune envie de mourir ici, et surtout pas maintenant ! grogna mon ombre ayant l’apparence d’un chat-garou d’ont les yeux verts le rendaient encore plus terrifiant.

— Sans Plagg comme catalyseur, il en est hors de question ! hurlais-je à mon ombre essayant toujours défaire ma ceinture.

— ADRIEN ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, MAIS SI TU NE ME LAISSES PAS LE CONTRÔLE ON VA MOURIR ! NE PLUS REVOIR TES AMIS, ABANDONNER PARIS AUX MAINS DU GRAND MÉCHANT LOUP !

Le doute s’installa… si je lui donnais le contrôle, pourrais-je revenir à moi… ce qui s’était passé à Milly-La-Forêt me hantait toujours l’esprit. Par pure vengeance, mon _moi intérieur_ , avait brisé l’une de mes règles sacrées, et les conséquences furent terribles. Tous les soirs, ce goût de métal arque dans ma bouche et l’impression d’être recouvert constamment d’un liquide pesant une tonne sur mes épaules.

— Adrien, fais-moi confiance s’il te plait ! Arrête de lutter, supplia-t-il d’une voix si douce et calme ce que je ne lui avais jamais connue.

— Bien, abdiquais-je, sauve-nous !

Mon ombre disparut, puis une vague d’énergie m’envahit. Seul dans l’immensité du ciel je poussais un crie qui embrasa tout mon être d’une énergie verte et déchira les nuages où je me trouvais, mon siège vola en mille morceaux devant une pluie de débris, Adrien n’était plus le moment, CHAT NOIR me contrôlait. Il se lassa tomber, jusqu’à la sortie de cette couche épaisse nuage, une fois sortir, le sol se rapprocha dangereusement et du coin de l’œil, les Alpes sous les pieds, les neiges éternelles, suivit de prêt d’un paysage alpin : de vastes plaines dépourvues du moindre conifère.

Des chemins escarpés à flanc de falaise, descendre d’un étage plus bas : un paysage subalpin serait un meilleur point de chute. Non pas assez dense, mais là, il ne me restait pas tellement d’option, le sol se rapprochait trop dangereusement, pas le choix ! Mes énormes pattes de matou noir se saisirent d’un sommet d’un épais sapin, mais la douleur me fit perdre ma prise et là ça frisait le ridicule de cartoon, j’enchainais les diverses collisions entre les branches de l’arbre, ça ne faisait qu’aggraver mes blessures et m’en créer de nouvelle plus au moins grave. L’avantage non négligeable c’est que ça m’avait clairement ralenti dans ma chute, ma patte se trouva coincée dans une branche à quelque petit mètre du sol, le vent me balançait doucement, l’esprit plus clair moins soumis à la pression de survire : je pensais à Nathalie… était-elle encore en vie ? Non… impossible ? Comment allait réagir mon père ? Celle que j’aimais… Une larme coula le long de ma joue ouverte par la carlingue de l’avion et ma longue dégringolade dans l’arbre.

— Qu’est-ce que j’allais devenir ? soufflais-je dans le seul coin de lucidité de ma tête.

Chat Noir m’avait redonné le contrôle, mais résulta mes vêtements ressemblaient à de vielles fripes à moitié déchirées, bien trop large pour moi et tachées de mon sang provenant des multiples blessures. Le pied toujours coincé dans les branches de l’arbre, un petit oiseau s’amusa à sauter et à picorer ma chaussure. Le fond de l’air frais me réveilla complètement tout engourdissant le peu de membre valide qui me restait. Un petit écureuil apparu sur la branche, me fixa de longues secondes puis descendit l’arbre en quête de nourriture. Le son des cloches des vaches sortant prêtre dans les près, quelques bêlements de chèvres, le hurlement d’un berger dirigeant son troupeau vers ses magnifiques plaines alpines. Mon ombre se fit son apparition et installa sur la branche où j’étais toujours coincé.

— Alors ? On dit merci qui ? me demanda mon ombre qui me fixa un sourire carnassier.

— Merci Chat Noir, mais vois-tu je suis dans une position bien délicate, fis-je d’un ton contrôlé.

— Veux-tu que je te libère ? me questionna-t-il sérieusement en se mettant en équilibre sur la branche.

— Ouais !

Il défit simplement le lacet de ma chaussure et la chute fut brutale, mais efficace. Mon ombre me rejoignit tout en jetant en pleine figure ma chaussure. Une vive douleur dans mes côtes me cloua violemment au sol, je me roulais lentement… dans l’herbe encore humide dû à la rosée du matin, rester là attendre qu’un berger ou randonneur me trouve afin de prévenir les secoures ou partir en quête de Nathalie et du reste de l’équipage ?

Attendre à observer les nuages et écouter les bruits de la nature, ce n’était pas moi ! Je pris mon courage à deux mains, traînant ma lourde carcasse jusqu’à un bâton assez solide pour supporter mon poids et aider à marcher. Mes plaies saignaient encore et me faisaient atrocement mal, surtout celle au visage soumis aux conditions particulières de la montagne. Une épaisse fumée noire traversée le ciel… signe que le Jet se trouvait non loin de moi… mais bon… en montagne « pas loin » pouvait être plusieurs heures de marches sur pente abrupte et chemin escarpé à flanc de falaise. Je déchirais une manche de ma chemise, pour l’enrouler autour de ma tête afin de faire compresse contre plusieurs blessures : tempe, front et arcade. Suivre la fumée avant qu’elle ne se dissipe. « Courage Adrien ! Tu peux le faire ! » me disais-je à moi-même en commençant mon ascension vers les étages nivale où avait dû se cracher l’avion.


	2. Une longue ascension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> après son accident , adrien cherche désemparement les restes de l'avion

Mes pieds me faisaient atrocement mal, les baskets de la ligne urbaine chic de mon père n’étaient pas du tout faites pour gravir une montagne. Les semelles lisse sans aucune adhérence me faisait soit perdre d’équilibre ou chuter lourdement au sol. Le soleil était à son zénith, la température montait doucement, mais ma chemise plutôt ce qu’il en restait ne me protégeait pas du tout du vent. Mon estomac criait famine et ma gorge était sèche. 

Si j’avais bien suivi les panneaux, un lac ne se trouvait pas loin, ça allait me permettre de recharger mes batteries, nettoyer mes plaies. La fumée noire du crash se dissipait lentement… les mêmes questions me martelaient la tête : Nathalie était-elle encore en vie ? De même que l’équipage ? Si oui les secours étaient-ils arrivés ? Était-il à ma recherche ? Un corps ou un cadavre. Plagg regardait toujours les informations de TV1 tout en dégustant son fromage : avait-il parlé du crash ? Toutes ces questions avaient aggravé mon mal de tête dû à mes blessures au crâne. 

45 min de marche plus tard, un magnifique panorama s’offrait à moi, pas un chat à la ronde, juste moi et la nature. Je m’installais au bord de l’eau sur un rocher bien placé afin de me reposer et tremper mes pauvres pieds meurtris. L’eau du lac était gelée et m’engourdissait la partie inférieure de mon corps, une bonne chose aux vues mon état, la manche arrachée plutôt me servait à éponger mes plaies et le sang séché. L’eau était si claire que je pouvais voir deux ou trois poissons nageait près de mes pieds.

— Adrien c’est notre déjeuner ! suggéra Chat Noir qui fit son apparition en parlant à travers mon reflet.  
— Manger de poisson cru ? Est-ce que tu es tombé sur la tête ? soupirais-je agacé par ses apparitions intempestives.  
— Adrien est ce que tu vois un bon cassoulet dans le coin ? Ou une Côte de Bœuf cuisiné par ton chef ? Ou les délicieux macarons préparés par L’Oncle de Marinette, énuméra Chat Noir visiblement agacé par ma réticence à manger du poisson.  
— J’ai compris, tu sais ! grommelai-je !   
— Si tu me laissais le contrôle ça sera vite régler, susurra-t-il de son sourire carnassier et son regard vert luisant.  
— Tu sembles oublier quelque chose mon cher, mon estomac ne supporte pas le poisson cru ! lui rappelais-je.   
— Voilà ce qui arrive quand on nait avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et l’opulence, ralla Chat Noir visiblement contrarié de mon refuse de manger son poisson cru. J’ai connu des hôtes qui étaient moins fine bouche que toi.  
— La prochaine fois, tu choisiras mieux ! lui rétorquais-je sèchement remettant mes chaussures. 

La neige éternelle apparaissait petit à petit au long de mon parcours, la fumé noir du crash avait totalement disparu, je me guidais grâce à mon instinct et une pincée de chance à mon humble avis. Qu’est-ce que j’avais froid ! Tout mon corps réclamait de me blottir dans une couverture chaude. Oui ! Une couverture chaude avec un thé bien chaud. À ma dernière pause, j’avais dû me faire un bandage de fortune au pied gauche qui s’était ouvert sur une pierre un peu trop aiguisée. Ma malchance légendaire revenait… ce n’était pas comme si je m’étais perdu, mais cette blessure me ralentissait fortement. Le boulet que je me trainais doublé de volume. 

Le soleil disparut, j’avançais à tâtons dans le noir. Au bord d’une falaise de plusieurs centaines de mètres et finir en pâtés pour chat non-merci.   
— Tu devrais me laisser le contrôle avant de mourir d’hypothermie, me proposa lourdement Chat Noir qui utilisa mon ombre projetait par la pleine lune, ses yeux verts brillait d’une lueur inquiétante. Tes lèvres sont bleues et je ne parle même pas du bout de tes doigts.  
— Tout à l’heure, c’était une situation d’urgence… là ce n’en est pas une, peinais-je à sortir du claquement incessant de mes dents  
— Encore une fois, ce n’est ni le lieu ni le moment de disputer avec moi retrouvera le Jet en moins de quelques heures, argumenta-t-il en prenant totalement possession de mon ombre.  
— Bien, soupirai-je et tendant ma main vers d’elle de Chat Noir qui s’était matérialisé.

Dès que la main de Chat Noir s’empara de la mienne, une désagréable décharge électrique rampait le long de mon avant-bras recouvert de saleté et de sang séché. Son ombre disparaissait petit à petit, je sentais son pouvoir coulé dans mes veines, elle devenait de plus en plus noire comme ma peau, où une épaisse couche de poile apparaissait, la douleur de la transformation était une chose indescriptible, tout mon corps mutait en une créature démoniaque : aux crocs pointus extrêmement bien aiguisés, des griffes acérées capables de trancher l’import quel acier, une forte surhumain une fois j’avais réussi à stopper un semi-remorque, le soulever sans la moindre difficulté pour le jeter trente mètres plus loin, cet exploit je le devais aussi à mes pattes et jambes avec elles je pouvais effectuer des sautes de plusieurs mètres.   
Une épaisse fourrure noire ultra dense recouvrait chaque centimètre carré de mon corps, ma respiration ressemblait au halètement affamé d’une bête, de la salive dégoulinait en cascade de mes babines. D’un coup de patte, je fis disparaitre le reste des morceaux de ma chemise et pantalon. Le froid des Alpes ne me faisait à présent plus rien. Gravir une falaise, un jeu d’enfant. Dans ce corps tout était possible. 

Adrien était déjà un excellent grimpeur, mais dans le corps de Chat Noir, ça devenait affreusement facile. Au point que je défiais les lois de la physique en courant à 4 pattes sur les parois de divers reliefs escarpés, aucune limite ne m’était imposée, quand courir n’était plus possible, je bondissais tel un Cabris, me laissant même aller à quelques petites frayeurs afin de me réinjecter un petit shoot d’adrénaline. Qu’est-ce que j’aimais ce léger goût amer dans ma gueule ! Malgré les nombreuses réprimandes d’Adrien.   
— Arrête de faire le pitre ! C’est de mon corps qu’il s’agit ! me hurla Adrien visiblement pas content mes petites prises de risque.  
— Ô ! Tu vas te taire un peu ! Laisse-moi faire les choses à ma manière ! grommelais-je pleinement concentrait dans mon ascension presque à la verticale.   
— Sur un autre ton ! Sinon je mette une chanson particulière dans ta tête pour bien t’énerver mon cher ami boule de poile, me menaça Adrien d’une voix bien trop calme.   
— Tu n’oserais pas me faire un truc pareil ! m’exclamais-je à haute voix faisant un terrible éco dans toute la montagne.   
— Si ! Donc, concentre-toi un minimum au lieu de faire le pitre ! m’ordonnait Adrien visiblement énervé ça ne changera pas d’habitude quand on discute.

La discussion dura partie de l’ascension, jusqu’à ma rencontre avec une troupe de Bouquetins des Alpes… cette odeur de viande forte. Mes babines salivaient déjà excitation par cette présence de créature fraîche à dévorer. Mon cœur et mes pupilles se dilatèrent à leur maximum. La faim me tiraillait depuis ce matin, et hors de question de laisser Mère Thérésa me gâchait ce plaisir-là qu’était la chasse ! Le plus gros du petit troupeau s’avança vers moi, tout en expulsant bruyamment de ses nasaux de la buée, son pelage le rendait plus imposant que les autres, ça m’en donnait des frissons d’excitation, pareil sur son crâne d’épaisse corne, ce qui me fit déglutir de travers, si l’une d’elles venait à me toucher. 

Son sabot tapa une fois le sol rocailleux, une deuxième fois. Hors de question de reculer, tu seras mon repas de ce soir, ma jolie petite chèvre des montagnes. Ma patte droite s’ouvrir en grand laissant apparaitre mes immenses griffes particulièrement aiguisées et acérées comme des lames de rasoir. Je me préparais à un petit affrontement, ça sera qu’une affaire de quelques secondes. Tout mon corps se trouvait en tension mes pattes, ma salive au tour de mes crocs dégouliné en abondance accompagnée d’un grognement dingue des entrailles du Tartare. Mes surpuissantes pattes n’attendait que le soubresaut du Bouquetin. On se toisa un moment du regard avant qu’il ne décide enfin de me chargeait.   
— Vient là mon mignon ! lui lançai-je en me m’élançant vers lui à toute vitesse. 

Ça ne dura d’une demi seconde, la moitié de sa gorge reposait entre mes crocs sanguinolents, le goût du sang animal était plus acre que celui des humains, mais je devrais m’en contenter pour ce soir, l’immense bouquetin s’effondra gueule grande ouverte la langue pendante, les yeux complètement révulsés et convulsant, la mort approché, ce n’était pas mon genre de laisser agonisé mes proies. J’avalai toute ronde la moitié de sa gorge, malgré la présence de poile, la faim me faisait vite oublier ce désagrément. 

D’un coup sec mes griffes découpèrent la pauvre bête inondant la neige d’une rivière écarlate qui fit fuir le reste du troupeau. La tête rentre mes mains, je l’observais, ça me ferait un nouveau trophée et je suis mis à table déchirant violemment les entrailles mon repas encore chaud, mon visage brouillait de sang n’allait pas plaire à Adrien qui l’avait mis en sourdine. Il détestait me voir rentrer dans mes phases bestiales. Le souvenir de Milly-La-Forêt le hantait encore, mais c’était une question de survie quand allait-il se l’enfoncer dans le crâne ? Par moment la vie ne nous laissait pas trop le choix si l’on ne voulait pas finir les pieds devant.

Mon repas fini, j’abandonnais la carcasse du bouquetin aux futurs charognards du coin, en tout cas ça faisait du bien de la bonne viande sanguinolente, du sang bientôt sec de mon repas recouvert mon sublime pelage noir. Un brin de toilette s’imposait. Il me fallut au moins une bonne heure de recherche pour trouver un point d’eau qui ne ressemblait pas une flaque d’eau croupie. À quatre pattes devant un petit lac, j’observais longuement mon reflet, oh lala… le sang séché me rendait plus dangereux, enfin pas plus que de l’accoutumé, entre mes épaisses pattes je recueillis cette eau claire était pour me la jeter au visage. Sentir le sang de bouquetin alpin, je ne me faisais pas partie de mes projets à long terme. Déjà que sous cette forme, je dégageais une odeur de prédateur assez particulière, que Adrien gardait au moins pour une semaine. En parlant du loup, il fit son apparition dans mon reflet.

— Ton repas était agréable ? me demanda-t-il amicalement ce qui était rare pour le souligner.  
— Bon, pourquoi cette question stupide ? rétorquai-je en le fixant. Et qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est tard, l’heure, où tu vas te coucher en pensant à ta chère et tendre.  
— Tais-toi ! me coupa-t-il visiblement gêné de mon franc-parler sur certain sujet. S’il te plait, tais-toi !   
— Oh ! C’est bon je déconne, ricanais-je entre mes crocs. Je vais faire une petite pause, ça ne te dérange pas ?  
— Non repose toi, me répondit Adrien.

M’adossant contre un arbre, le sommeil ne tarda pas à me gagner, l’escalade et la marche étaient des exercices épuisant malgré tout. La dureté du sol surtout sa froideur ne me dérangea pas le moins du monde. Trop épuisés pour y faire réellement attention, mes yeux se perdirent à parcourir les différentes constellations clairsemées dans le ciel. À travers les milleraies passés sur Terre, ce ciel avait énormément bougé… comme le monde qui m’entourait. Il était difficile de croire que ce blondinet de bientôt 25 ans possédaient le pouvoir que certaine livre dit sacré pour l’espèce humaine me décrivait comme le Diable. Mon nom changeait tellement d’une région, une civilisation, ou d’un continent : Satan, Anubis, Hadès ou Thanatos, Pluton, Hræsvelg, Izanami, Mictlantecuhtli, Yama, Yanluowang, Baron Samedi, Morana. J’en oubliais…   
Quand mon esprit sombrait dans les abymes du rêve, je me retrouvais souvent dans une marre d’eau noire sans fin, particulièrement dense, et j’attendais patiemment. Des sanglots me sortirent de ma méditation, d’où prévenait-il ? L’eau devant moi se mit à briller et s’éclaircir.   
— Ce n’est pas possible… il ne peut pas, sanglotait une voix familière.   
— Nous avons perdu la trace de son avion à 23H46. Des morceaux d’un des réacteurs et de l’aile droits on était retrouvé vers le Parc National des Écrins, plus le corps d’un membre de l’équipage, expliqua une sorte d’officiel à la jeune femme.  
— Mon fils ne peut pas être mort ! Encore moins Nathalie ! Tant que leurs corps n’ont pas été retrouvés, ne dit plus jamais ça ! vociféra avec véhémence envers l’officiel qui tenta de calmer tout le monde.   
— Soyez réaliste… il y a très peu de chance qu’on les retrouve vivants, nos équipes travaillent d’arrachepied pour localiser la zone de l’impact, mais condition climatique retard l’avancé des recherches, conclu l’officiel froidement. Faites-vous une raison.  
— Comment pouvez-vous avoir aussi peu de considération pour la famille ? Des hommes et femmes viennent de perdre des personnes qui leur étaient chères. Et vous ! Espèce de bureaucrate sans âme, vous nous demandez d’accepter comme ça, » inacceptable ? s’exclama une jeune femme à lunette, les cheveux bruns légèrement colorés au niveau des pointes encore en tenue d’été.   
— Ma puce, s’il te plait, il n’en vaut pas la peine, murmura à un jeune magrébin qui rajusta sa paire de lunettes de vue.  
Une ombre apparue devant moi, un être comme moi : aux yeux rouges, elle s’avança lentement vers moi, une beauté guerrière à la chevelure courte, au visage marqué par des années passées sur le champ de batailles, une armure qui malgré le passage du temps resté au couleur de la Coccinelle, ses yeux me fixèrent immédiatement, la main fermement posait sur la garde son épée-bâtard. 

— Pourquoi restes-tu sous cette apparence ma chère Coccinelle ?   
— Car c’est cette forme qu’a choisie mon hôte, me répondit-il simplement. Que fais-tu ici ?   
— C’est chez moi ! Je pourrais te retourner la question, ma petite Coccinelle, ricanais-je les crocs sortis.   
— La dernière fois que nous sommes vues, nous sommes battues et si je me rappelle bien, tu as perdu, raconta simplement mon invité qui commençait à tourner autour de moi.   
— Car mon esprit était perdu dans la brume, corrigeais-je simplement sans une once d’arrogance. Je m’étais trompé de combat. Tu le sais mieux que personne, ma Lady.   
— Oui le gros matou noir aurait-il un cœur sous cette carapace velux ! se moqua gentiment mon acolyte de toujours. Comment va Adrien ?   
— Entier, c’est déjà ça vue la chute qu’on a faite, rassurais-je en invitant ma partenaire à s’assoir à côté de moi.   
— Il t’en faut bien plus pour te mettre à terre, rétorqua-t-elle tout en me donnant un coup de poing sur mon épaule velue. Bon je vais retourner voir mon hôte, dois-je lui dire pour vous deux ?   
Choix cornélien s’imposait à moi avec la demande de ma Lady chérie. Mais plus j’analysais la situation dans laquelle nous étions fourré depuis hier soir, plus je sentais les loups nous guetter prêt à nous dévorer au premier faux pas de notre part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci d'avoir lut et espérons vous voir


	3. Une terre sans homme

Chapitre 3 : Une terre sans homme

À l’aube comme par miracle… j’avais retrouvé le Jet… plutôt des morceaux de celui-ci qui m’indiquant que la route que je suivais était bien la bonne. Mes blessures s’aggravaient, certaines palpitaient signes d’une infection, et une belle migraine m’attendait au réveil : nauséeux, d’horrible douleur gastrique et à l’intestin, un début fièvre, des oreilles qui bourdonnait, douleur aux articulations… partout. Ce goût de chair crue dans ma bouche… impossible de le faire disparaitre, le goût du sang… m’était tout bonnement insupportable. 

Au bout de 30 min de marche mon corps avait atteint sa limite, m’écroulant dans la neige transpirant à grosse goutte, j’étouffais sous les restes de ma chemise. Mon ombre se matérialisa, ses yeux vert luisant disparue, chose rare pour le souligner, son regard me troublait si mélancolique et cette troublante pointe de douceur, me rassurait. À ce moment-là, je ne m’étais jamais senti aussi proche de lui, par crainte de son pouvoir destructeur et de nombreuse mauvaise expérience, un gouffre nous séparait et pourtant, je le sentais terriblement attristé par cette situation. Son dernier hôte lui avait laissé un horrible goût amer et une marque indélébile qu’il me transmettait dans mes rêves. Il menaçait Plagg, hors de question de parler du passé, ce choix entraina d’énormes conséquences.

— Adrien… il faut redescendre, ton état ne fait que s’aggraver s’exclama Chat Noir entièrement matérialisé sous mes yeux dans sa chemise noire en jean à manche retroussée, ça fameuse cravate vert citron très mal noué et nouveau gilet de costume vert bouteille.  
— Non, il faut les retrouver ! Regarde ce temps ! Impossible, que les secoures soient arriver jusqu’ici, sortais-je à bout de souffle par le manque cruel d’oxygène.  
— Adrien ! Arrête de tirer sur la corde ! On n’est pas sur Paris ici, tu n’es pas le chevalier de la nuit ici ! Pour une fois, pense un peu à toi ! me rétorqua-t-il énervé par mon comportement et mon stupide entêtement.  
— Moi seule peux les sauver, soufflai-je. 

Un épais nuage recouvrait la zone où nous nous trouvions, on n’y voyait pas à 300 mètres, et la pluie décida de s’ajouter à la fête. Chat Noir posait sa main sur ma poitrine, une petite vague d’énergie parcourra lentement mon corps faisant disparaitre le mal qui me rongeait depuis tout à l’heure. La forme passive de Chat Noir… c’était la première fois qu’il me transmettait une partie de ses pouvoirs sans Plagg. C’était grisant comme sensation comme la première fois que Plagg m’avait permise devenir un superhéros. Malgré les décharges électriques plutôt désagréables, ses pouvoirs coulaient dans mes veines devenant vert émeraude, mes avant-bras prirent une teinte noire et des ongles plus qu’acérés poussèrent d’un coup. Sans faire espère, je me coupais l’intérieur de la joue avec mes canines plus pointues et tranchantes que la normale. La même pour mes pieds, drôle de sensation, entre l’excitation et la peur. Je connaissais la puissance de Chat Noir mais de façon si débridée, cela m’était totalement inconnu…  
Quelle était la puissance du cataclysme dans cette forme ? Car quand Plagg canalisait il s’en trouvait diminuer drastiquement. Et en Chat noir… ça pouvait détruire une ville entière. Mais là ?   
— Va les retrouver, maintenant rien ne peut t’arrêter, déclara fièrement Chat noir qui retourna dans mon ombre reprenant ses yeux verts luisant.  
— Merci Chat Noir, fis-je requinquait par ce cadeau de mon moi intérieur. Mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire ?   
— C’est comme si tu étais Le Chevalier de la Nuit, sans le costume, m’expliqua-t-il simplement. Donc le super saut, la super force, la super agilité, etc.  
— Tout est super quoi ! ricanais-je heureux d’avoir rechargé mes batteries malgré les douleurs persistantes au niveau de me plais.

Être un héros ! La seule chose qui depuis 5 ans me faisait tenir, resombrer après tant d’années de lutte serait ma porte de sortir de monde. C’était ça ma nouvelle drogue, être un héros ! Je courrais à vive allure fendant l’air, il fallait rejoindre la zone d’impact coute que coute, aucune sensation d’essoufflement alors qu’on était au moins à 3000mètres, sentir chaque centimètre carré de son corps être réchauffé par cette énergie nouvelle, tout me semblait à portée de mains dans cette nouvelle forme.   
Tant de choses me restaient à découvrir, en 5 ans même pas la moitié du chemin n’avait pas été fait… et rien ne me fera arrêter cette merveilleuse aventure, qui n’était pas sans risque… la preuve ses derniers jours. La mort je l’avais vue en face le temps d’une fraction de seconde dans les aires avant que Chat Noir vienne à mon secours. La seule chose sûre, à présent, mon identité secrète ne l’était plus tellement et mes proches couraient un grave danger… un grave danger rien d’y penser mon cœur loupa un battement, des gouttes coula le long de mon front.

Grâce au pouvoir que m’avait insufflé Chat Noir, la zone d’impact n’était plus très loin… D’énormes morceaux du Jet de mon père parsemaient le chemin, suivit d’une insoutenable odeur de kérosène, un spectacle horrible se tenait sous mes yeux… des débris… des incendies, je reconnais certaines pièces de l’avion qui s’était intégralement disloqué en se plantant ici en millions de petits morceaux, tranchants, fumants et extrêmement dangereux.   
L’impression nette de marcher sur des œufs. J’hurlais le prénom de Nathalie, mais je n’avais qu’une seule réponse : l’écho de la montagne… dans quel état j’allais retrouver le reste de l’équipage… rien que de penser au pire me donnait des haut-le-cœur.   
Mon avancer se faisait entre la chaleur étouffante de certain début d’incendie, ce kérosène me prenait à la gorge ! Horrible… ces émanations toxiques me piquaient les yeux et me faisaient perdre la tête, toute notion d’espaces et temps, titubant par moment. Après être sorti de cette zone qui s’apparentait à l’enfer sur terre, et sans m’en rendre compte, mon pied avait écrasé une paire de lunettes… cette paire… Nathalie… maintenant que j’y pensais, je n’avais pas croisé aucun cadavre ou morceau de corps… en observant bien la scène, je remarquais que des couvertures de survie jonché le sol, plusieurs trousses de soins ouvertes et en désordre, un siège installait de manière à être un lit de convalescence des coussins faits de gilet de sautage. Une radio de secours sortit. Des rations de survies consommées.  
— Chat Noir ! Regard ils sont bien en vie ! déclarai-je fou de joie sans m’aperçoive que les larmes noyaient mes yeux.  
— Ouais, c’est déjà un souci en moins, mais où sont-ils alors ? questionna lourdement Chat Noir toujours dans mon ombre se déplaçant librement afin d’inspecter le champ.  
— C’est vrai… tu crois que j’ai fait toute cette ascension pour rien, que les secours sont venus ? demandais-je en sanglotant.   
— Non… vue le temps de ces deux derniers jours, impossible, me répondit-il sans me regardait inspectant toujours le camp de survie de fortune. Adrien ! Viens voir ! Vite.   
— Qu’est qu’il y a ?   
— Des impacts de balles sur la carlingue, susurra-t-il amer et inquiet en caressant l’épave. Et le sol est jonché de douille.   
— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire… m’exclamais-je sentant la panique me gagnait.  
— Qu’on n’est pas seul dans cette montagne, grogna-t-il en se matérialisant. Si tu veux mon avis, il est là.   
— Lui… soufflai-je d’une voix peu rassurée.   
*

Chat Noir suivit une piste de son côté pendant que je cherchais encore l’assistante de mon père… une trainée de sang dans la neige, et des traces de pas, des semelles de Rangers… encore des douilles. Merde… Merde… Merde ! Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, tout mon corps se mit à trembler, sans la peur me gagnait, impossible de déglutir… des flashs me revirent en mémoire de cette nuit de cauchemar ! Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même… et mon cœur s’emballait résonant dans ma tête, réveillant ma migraine… Fuir au plus vite…

Alors mon chaton ! Tu pensais m’échapper longtemps ! Tu n’es rien sans ta petite coccinelle au point que tu as foncé tête baissée dans mon piège ! Oh… alors c’est donc toi le petit matou ! Qui l’aurait crue ! Personne ! Paris va perdre son petit écuyer… ahaha ! Je pense que si j’envoyais un doigt souvenir à ton père, il aimerait ?  
NON-CHAT NOIR ! ARRÊTE ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !   
TU VAS CREUVER ! TU VAS CREUVER ! TOUS TES HOMMES VONT SOUFFRIR POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT !   
Ahaha ! Le petit matou à des griffes bien acéré… j’en ai affronté des guerriers, mais des monstres comme toi, jamais… ta tête empaillée au-dessus de ma cheminée sera du plus bel effet ! ahahah ! Mais à notre prochain combat… inquiète pas le monstre je ne t’aurais rien pour ce que tu m’as fait. JE GARDE TON JOLI PETIT DOIGT IL REJOINDRA LES AUTRES ! AHAAH ! 

— Adrien, ça va ? me questionna Chat-Noir qui s’était matérialisé.  
— Non… ça ne va pas… répondis-je à voix basse retire ma prothèse à la main droite. Si c’est lui je ne peux pas l’affronter… désolé.  
— Il te fait peur n’est-ce pas ?   
— OUI ! J’AI PEUR ! J’AI PERDU ! JE ME SUIS FAIT AVOIR COMME UN MINABLE ! AVEUGLER PAR MON ASSURANCE ! SI… seulement Ladybug avait été-là, je n’aurais pas perdu bêtement un doigt, racontais-je avec une voix monocorde.  
— Ce doigt n’est rien comparé à ta vie, me rassura Chat-Noir, et avec cette prothèse on dirait que tu as un vrai.  
— Oui, mais je mens à tous le monde… et ça je ne peux pas le supporter, soupirais-je fatiguais de cette situation en remettant ma prothèse. Sans Ladybug ne suit rien, juste un Chat vantard.  
— Ne dit pas ça, tu es le meilleur hôte que j’ai eu ! Et de loin… le meilleur depuis un demi-siècle, nuança-t-il avec le sourire ?

Le savoir à mes côtés me rassurait… ça ne m’était jamais arrivé. D’habitude nous nous entendions comme chien et chat. Ces dernières 42 heures nous avaient rapprochés, pour le mieux. Puis il se retourna d’un coup, des voix s’élevaient dans le brouillard. Une discussion banale entre deux hommes plutôt âgés dont les paroles étaient étouffées par des sortes de cagoules, dans le brouillard leur silhouette devenait de plus en plus visible… uniforme je le reconnaissais. La peur me tétanisait tout d’un coup… impossible de bouger le moindre muscule… et je me retenais de vomir. La main rassurante de Chat Noir me tira de me torpeur. Quand les hommes furent à bonne distance, il retourna dans mon ombre et s’étira jusqu’à eux. Ils me remarquèrent, leur tenue était identique : un long vêtement à manche longue fait en kevlar, un gilet de chasseur renforcé contenant tout à choses pour me nuire, d’épais gants de combat, un holster tactique à la cuisse contenant un Beretta m9, cette casquette visière vissée sur la tête, et dans leur main un M16 à m’en donnait des frissons de terreur… ce fusil… un M16 l’arme de prédilection des forces armée américain depuis la Guerre du Vietnam.   
— HEY TOI ! Charlie, ici Charlie ! Nous avons trouvé la cible, hurla dans sa radio portative l’un des hommes.   
Ils se mirent en joue prêt à tirer quand sortis de nulle part, Chat Noir les neutralisa d’un joli balayage, un peu perturbé par cette attaque par derrière, il s’en para des deux fusils qui fut réduit à l’état de poussière… Son Cataclysme activé… oh non, son regarde, je le connaissais que trop bien. Il ne laissa aucune chance à l’un des soldats à peine sa tenue touchée, son visage se figea le temps d’un second et souffler un « non » à l’encontre de Chat Noir qui affichait son fidèle sourire carnassier.  
— Je n’ai aucune pitié pour vous ! grommela-t-il d’une tinte de fierté tout en observant le soldat devenir poussière. À ton tour ! Dis-moi où est ton chef ! Et où tu disparais la surface de cette planète !   
— Il… traque… une femme en tailleur noir et chemise rouge… et une femme en tenue de pilote de ligne ! L’une d’elle est blessée… S’il vous plait ne je n’en sais pas plus ! Laisser moi en vie j’ai une femme et une fille ! supplia-t-il devant le dieu de la destruction.   
— Sais-tu qui je suis simple mortel qui me baise les pieds pour s’accrocher à misérable vie ? murmura-t-il de sa voix roque et monstrueuse. Je suis celui que vous surnommez le mal incarné !  
La main de Chat Noir toucha le torse du soldat, dont le visage se déposa en sentant la vie quitter et devenir qu’un tas de poussière inexistant. Avait-il une famille ? Je m’en contre foutais… après ce qu’il m’avait fait mon corps garderait à jamais le souvenir de cette nuit… mon partenaire retourna dans mon ombre sans piper un mot sur qui venait se passer. Nathalie et la pilote couraient un grave danger et restaient là discuter du bien ou du mal… non. Le pouvoir de Chat Noir me domina de nouveau et me fit redevenir cette créature animait par la soif de sang et de violence. Dieu que je prenais goût à ça… 

Adrien… il me laissa le contrôle total sans rien dire… était-il dans son état normal ou savait-il qui ne serait pas capable d’affronter sa plus grande peur. Le parfum de Nathalie trouvait, je pistais sa trace tout en éliminant une petite escouade d’homme et femme lourdement armés comme les soldats rencontraient plutôt. Un jeu d’enfant avec mes pouvoirs activés, mon haleine respirait la haine et la destruction, la gueule ouverte un fumé verte comme mes yeux en sortaient de quoi bien faire peur à mes ennemies qui ne me voyait jamais venir. Une information clé sur la position de Nathalie recueille non sans quelques échanges de coup. Laisser libre court à ma fureur… une chose tellement grisante et addictive… sans Plagg pour me contrôler cette créature mangeuse de fromage et pareuse. Éviter devenir un monstre. Et là… sans lui ça allait dure de me contrôler… ayant déjà fait pas mal de victimes… si Ma Lady voyait ça… aie. Je serais mal… le goût de la chair humaine tétanisait par la peur, quelque chose de si tendre et délicieux, ce jus frais qu’était le sang humain…. Voilà… je déraillais, trouver Nathalie et vite avant que le point de non-retour soit franchi.

Caché derrière un immense roché, la pilote les cheveux en bataille et encrassé par le sang, la neige, débris de l’avion, son uniforme était compléments tachés de sang : le sien dû à une blessure à l’épaule et le soin de plusieurs membres d’équipages ayant survécu à l’impact. Nathalie était lourdement blessée à la jambe. Chat Noir me relaissa le contrôle sous sa forme passive… quand j’ai vu Nathalie saine et sauve… impossible de résister à mon en vie de la serrer fort dans mes bras et elle aussi… surpris de me voir ici en plein fort, surtout en vie après la chute de plusieurs milliers de mètres.  
— Oh ! Mon Dieu Adrien ! exclama-t-elle m’observant sous les coutures pour s’assurer que j’allais bien et que c’était bien moi. Comment vous… je vous… peut importer vous êtes en vie c’est qui compte le plus.  
— Vous aussi Nathalie… j’ai cru que vous étiez, soufflais-je difficilement écrasait par son étreinte maternelle.  
— On n’est pas encore sortie de l’auberge… ces hommes grouillent par dizaine, ils contrôlent entièrement la zone, coupa la pilote qui semblait chercher si l’ennemie approchait. Ils ont déjà abattu Mélanie Santos sous nos yeux en se faisant passer pour des militaires en exercice dans les régions… j’aurais dû être plus vigilante… et cet homme ce géant à l’accent salve, sa tenue qui n’avait rien de militaire comme j’ai vue me laisser berner ainsi.  
— Vous n’avez pas à vous en vouloir Valandre ! Moi aussi je me serais laissé berné, nous étions dans une situation urgence. Votre co-pilote et moi nous étions grièvement blessés importe quel aide aurait été la bien, assurait l’assistante de mon père du mieux qu’elle pouvait.   
— Espérons que lui aussi se soit sorti de ce merdier… je m’en voudrais d’avoir laissé un homme sur le champ bataille, rumina-t-elle entre ses dents parfaitement alignées. Je suis déjà crashé dans le désert en Syrie sans eau ni nourriture ce n’est pas deux trois paramilitaire qui vont m’apprendre à survivre ! J’ai traqué mon lieutenant sur plusieurs centaines de kilomètres sans broncher, ce n’est pas un peu de neige qui va m’arrêter. 

La Commandante Valandre installa Nathalie sur son dos, c’était à ce moment-là que je remarquais l’atèle de fortune de l’assistante de mon père, les nombreux garrots sur sa jambe qu’elle tendait au maximum. Moi j’aurais bien du mal à le faire. La descente allait être longue et périlleuse.  
Après plusieurs heures de marche la libération, ce calvaire… touchait à sa fin ! Mes plaies… me faisaient atrocement mal, Nathalie souffrait des contre coups de la descente, sa jambe se balançait, et encaissait toute sorte de choc. Tout ça m’avait poussé hors de mes limites ! Puis sans crier gare, une flèche se planta dans l’épaule de Valandre, une pluie de flèches s’abattit sur nous, un carreau d’arbalète se planta à quelque centimètre de mon pied… ce carreau je le connaissais… Valandre courra à toute vitesse afin de mettre en sécurité Nathalie.  
— Ahahah ! Voici mon trophée ! hurla une voix grave avec un fort accent Serbe tout en armant son arbalète. T’es dans un sale état mon mignon, pas grave mon taxidermiste va te remettre en état.   
— Boris… Jaroslav… soufflais-je mort de peur sentant une crise me gagnait petit à petit.   
— Oh à ce que je vois tu as soigné ton joli doigt, remarqua-t-il là où il se trouvait. Bah Ahahah ça ne sera pas très utile de toute façon, là où tu vas finir de toute façon. Montre-moi ton vrai visage pour je puisse être comme héros d’enfance, Kraven le Chasseur ! 

Boris Jaroslav, un géant Slovaque de quasiment 50 ans, au visage creusé par de multiples cicatrices et un cache-œil souvenir que je lui avais laissé de notre dernière rencontre, ancien mercenaire de guerre ayant combattue dans plusieurs d’Afrique du Nord, et Subsaharien, sous forte pression politique ou militaire, sous diverses identités, formant des milices armées massacrant et pillant la population locale, qui subissait les pires atrocités que ma mémoire préférerait oublier… le tribunal international d’ONU le traquait depuis la fin de la guerre en Ex-Yougoslavie, mais il était insaisissable. Crime contre humanité… des centaines de témoignages l’incriminaient, mais en plus de 30 ans il n’avait jamais pu capturer. Quand on connaissait les bonnes personnes, on devenait intouchable. Il me mit en joue avec son arbalète fétiche et décocha une flèche qui se planta immédiatement dans ma cuisse me faisant poser un genou à terre… elle n’était pas comme les autres… une décharge électrique me cloua immédiatement au sol, le son de ses bottes se rapprochait dangereusement… ça fit accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Chat Noir entra en moi, je n’allais pas me laisser battre par cette ordure.   
Hors de question que Adrien finit comme trophée au-dessus d’une vieille cheminée, pas tant que je serais là ! Être une créature du mal ça me plaisait tant ! « Repose-toi Adrien, je m’occupe de tout. » Je me relevais tout d’un coup à la surprise de Jaroslav, qui fixa un sourire de circonstance.  
— Une chasse sans challenge ce n’est pas une vraie chasse ! déclara-t-il tout en continuant à pointer son arbalète sur moi. Cutt ! ARME-MOI ! 

Il jeta son long manteau dévoilant… une xéno armure de dernière génération avec camouflage hivernale, vue pour qui il vendait ses services ça ne m’étonnait pas qu’il puisse rentrer en possession d’un bijou de technologie pareil après notre précédente rencontre, s’adapter et parer à toutes les éventualités pour me neutraliser. Seuls les militaires et certaines unités d’élite employées ces armures lors de missions à haut risque où les armes conventionnelles ne suffisait pas. Les CRS et le GIGN s’en étaient procurée à mon plus grand étonnement, certes c’était des générations antérieures, mais elle permettait de rassurer la population locale de certains Arrondissement et zone où le danger nous guettait à chaque coin de rue.,

Le pouvoir de son miraculous du Cancer rajouta un alliage déjà une armure aussi résistante que Kevlar grâce un alliage ingénieux de différent polymère de carbone et de diamant. Et immenses pattes… lui poussèrent dans le dos… 8 immondes pattes et deux terrifiantes mandibules-pince lui sortant des épaules… ça me glaçait le sang. L’une de mes peurs les plus profondes c’était les tarentules… ET LA J’ÉTAIS SERVIE ! Ses choses se mirent se mouvoir, je l’observais… ses huit horreurs le portaient, lui offrant une vue de choix sur sa proie, il pointa son arbalète sur moi. Quand on était saisi par la peur… nos jambes se liquéfiaient sur place. Impossible de bouger…  
— Adrien ! Adrien ! Ressaisis-toi ! me somma Chat-Noir qui se matérialisa hors de mon ombre. S’il te plait ce n’est pas le moment de faire une crise !  
— Je… ne peux pas… c’est, peinais-je à sortir tétanisait par la peur.   
— Merde ! Nathalie et la Commandante Valandre sont en danger de mort et toi tu restes pétrifier devant un pauvre crabe ! me secoua Chat-Noir.  
— Quand tu es face à ta pire peur ton cerveau se met totalement en mode arrêt, désolé, je ne me peux pas, soufflais-je entre deux sanglots. C’est trop de mauvais souvenir.  
— Une mauvaise blague de ton cousin qui date de 15 ans waouh ! La belle affaire ! s’exclama vivement Chat Noir qui me secoua comme un sac de patates. Là tu vois, il y a un sociopathe qui n’aura aucune pitié pour nous faire empailler, voire nous dépecer pour s’en faire un tapis. Laisse-moi le contrôle ! Et arrête d’avoir peur ! 

De retour dans ma forme bestiale Boris Jaroslav nous allons reprendre notre dernier combat qui s’était sommé sur une victoire partielle de ma part… En tout cas, le fait soit en possession d’un miraculous artificiel. Ce n’était pas le premier que j’affrontais… Ohlala nononon ! Mais si une personne aussi tordue que lui en possédait un, je craignais le pire. Son énorme patte s’approchait dangereusement de moi ! Permettre à Nathalie et la Commandante de fuir, puis se mettre en sécurité, il fallait retenir ce taré ! Le plus longtemps possible. Un carreau se planta long non loin de ma patte velue, putain être une cible immobile quelle mauvaise idée ! Courir ! Courir ! Courir ! Le plus loin le vite possible ! À quatre pattes j’étais bien plus rapide !   
— Tu ne m’écharperas pas ! Ahahah ! Tu seras sur ma cheminée, mon cher matou ! disait-il se mouvant à l’aide de ses pattes géantes, c’est vrai qu’elle faisait froid dans le dos.   
— Attrape-moi si tu peux ! lui hurlais-je grâce à l’écho de la montagne.

*  
Merde… Putain… ça, je le fuyais depuis maintenant 5 h. J’atteignais mes limites. Je profitais d’une grotte hors de portée de ses carreaux et de ses saloperies de pattes. Une lutte frontale… perdue d’avance cette fuite en avant de plusieurs heures me l’avait fait bien comprendre : épaule droite dévissée, plusieurs carreaux plantés à l’intérieur de ma chair, dont les pointes, étaient certainement empoisonnés, toutes mes plaies saignaient de nouveau… la soif et la faim me rendait plus vulnérable. Réfléchir vite afin de tirer de merdier et finir comme trophée de casse de ce malade. Il m’avait déjà pris un doigt… ma tête hors de question. À force d’avoir tiré sur la corde mes pouvoirs ne s’activaient plus… enfin si, mais pas accès pour le neutraliser d’un coup. 

Sans Ma Lady… je ne suis vraiment rien. Le poisson agissait… je perdais pied, tout mon corps pèse une tonne. Une pause… juste une pause. Je fermais les yeux… impossibles de savoir si, il s’approchait à cause de l’orage. Quelques éclaires tranchées le ciel, un bourda accourant et un spectacle magnifique de là où j’étais. Une vision venue d’outre-tombe, le son si particulier de son armure marchant sur les ruines d’un champ de bataille, retirant avec garce et élance son heaume couvert de boue, du sang de nos ennemies.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Marinette ne peut être ici ? sortais-je à bout de force aux portes de l’inconscience.  
— Oui c’est vrai, confirma mon hallucination de Ma Lady. Je suis que le fruit de ton imagination. Mais ne baisse pas les bras maintenant, je te connais au fond de toi, il reste une force qui n’attend qu’être libéré.   
— Si je le fais… ça peut-être…  
— Peut-être, te sauver la vie et celle de Adrien ! coupa fermement Ma Lady qui pointa son épée vers moi.  
— Je t’ai fait une promesse qui remonte à nos premiers porteurs, fis-je en m’appuyant sur l’arbre. Trahir cette promesse c’est me perdre de nouveau, et Plagg me le pardonnera pas, personne ne me le pardonnera.  
Un bruit de la foudre me sortit de mon illusion, la tête dans le brouillard total… cette force pourrait bien m’engloutir à tout jamais sans possibilité de retour. Sans m’en rendre compte, un carreau arbalète se planta en plein dans mon abdomen. L’orage faisait sortir sa folie meurtrière, son œil valide sa pupille complètement dilatée m’indiquait son excitation à son paroxysme, sa proie blessée aucune échappatoire possible je me trainais dans une boue infecte et lui me surplombait pointant son dernier carreau vers mon cœur. Hors de question d’abimer la tête. Au lieu de m’achever immédiatement, il se lança dans un monologue plus que chiant à mon avis.  
— Mon premier meurtre j’avais 19 ans ! C’était mon connard et possible père, un alcoolique chronique formatait par le régime de Tito, ouvrier du bâtiment, buvant sa paie, et battant son unique enfant après que sa femme se soit barrée dans un monde meilleur. Je lui ai collé une balle entre les deux yeux après lui avoir fracassé le crâne après une énième nuit à me faire frapper. J’en avais souillé mon caleçon, sa première fois on ne l’oublie jamais. J’ai rejoint une milice serbe, tout le monde à cette époque s’en branlait qu’un adolescent sans diplôme, sans formation, juste la pour massacrer des Bosniaques, il n’avait pas le même sang que noon ! Plus de 300 annulaires coupés remplissant mes jolis bocaux. Les tapettes à Casque bleu arrivaient, je suis barré sous une fausse identité, afin éviter le tribunal international et la prison à vie. Qu’est-ce que j’en avais détruit des villages ! AHAHAH ! Hmmmm ! Après j’ai connu l’Afghanistan… et ces tapettes à Casque bleu m’attendaient aussi ici, aucune n’a survécu en me croisant. Puis la Somalie, Tchad, Le Mali, La République de Centre Afrique, Le Zaïre enfin la République démocratique du Congo où durant la Deuxième Guerre du Congo, mon plaisir coupable s’était capturé des Hutues pour le compte des milices tutsies qui me payait gracieusement. AHAHAH ! Et on faisait des parties de chasse humaine ! Travers les épaisses jungles congolaises… haha que de souvenirs 2002-2003 les meilleurs souvenirs de ma vie. Ma collection s’était considérablement agrandie. Après j’ai rangé les lames le temps quelque temps pour les en vendre aux plus offrants. Qu’est-ce que j’en avais alimenté des guerres et des conflits, mais putain haha ! Qu’est-ce que j’étais riche et puissant ! haha ! Personne ne pouvait me toucher malgré toutes mes saloperies. Après je suis retournée en France sous un autre nom Boris Trenad, mais celui que tu connais si bien m’a engagé pour être son garde du corps et son chef de la sécurité. ET TOI, TOI ! LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE JE T’AI VUE ! J’AI SU ! QUE TU ALLAIS ÊTRE DU PLUS BEL EFFET DANS MON MANOIR ! Alors une dernière volonté ? Promis je ne toucherais pas à ta petite Chinoise enfin pour le moment, les femmes je les chasse d’une autre manière… ahahahahaha !

Une rupture s’opéra dans mon esprit, toucher à Marinette… toucher à Ma LADY ! PLUS JAMAIS ! Une nouvelle énergie se libera au creux de ma main, ça me brûlait ça me démangeait. Un de mes crocs se planta même dans ma lèvre inférieure, tellement que je me crispais. Cette ordure prévoyait de faire du mal à mes proches… ça c’était intolérable… Une seule fois en plusieurs millénaires existence j’avais faille ! Des nuits entières ! A hurler à rage au monde au point de mettre perdu que sa nouvelle lumière me guide hors de tunnel sombre et humide qu’était la haine.   
Puisant dans cette force, je tentais de me relever sans trébucher. De mes babines sortait une bué vert… et mon fidèle sourire se colla automatiquement sur mon visage, car maintenant j’étais sûr de gagner malgré mes multiples blessures. Débout sur mes énormes pattes arrière, cherchait toujours à viser mon cœur. Qu’il vise et le transperce de plein fouet. Il n’arrêtera jamais de battre pour celle que j’aime ! Je puisais dans cette ultime réserve, courir et le faire tomber dans ce ravin à côté de nous, ses pattes géantes se trouvaient être son point faible, mais mon cataclysme ne marchait pas sur cette armure, mais maintenant j’avais la confection qu’il fonctionnait. 

Courir ! Courir ! Courir ! Mes jambes se mouvaient parfaitement sans flancher une seule fois alors que ma cuisse gauche avait carreau arbalète planté. La douleur disparaissait, le sol glissant m’offrait un terrain de choix pour ma stratégie, son dernier carreau se planta dans mon épaule, et ma main droite faucha violemment ça rangeait droite de 4 répugnante pattes. Qui se transforma en poussière, lui faisant perdre immédiatement l’équilibre à Boris qui trop proche du ravin, bascula tout en m’entrainement malheureusement à cause de saloperies de mandibule.  
— Si je tombe ! Tu tombes ! Mon joli ! me hurla-t-il.   
Ce qu’il oubliait ce que j’étais un sale matou agile quitte à m’abimer les mains, je réalisais ma chute de toutes mes forces en m’accrochant à la paroi grâce à mes griffes. PUTAIN ! Le freinage dura une bonne minute… mais m’avait permis admirer la violente chute ce taré, 1000mètre en contre bas, il ne devait rien de rester de lui à mon avis. Et tant mieux. Je remontais non sans difficulté, la roche avait réduit mes mains à l’état de charpie sanguinolente, et avec la pluie, trouver une prise relever du miracle. L’ascension terminée… je me roulais dans la boue, la pluie rafraichissait mon corps et mon esprit… je redonnais le contrôle à Adrien qui se roula en boule.  
— Tu m’as sauvé… merci Chat, soupirais-je de douleur.  
— De rien, on est partenaire ? Non ? demanda-t-il dans la même position de que moi la chemise couverte de sang et de boue.  
— Oui ! Sans toi je serais mort, admettais-je enfin.  
— Sans toi je n’aurais pas retrouvé ma voie et Ma Lady, sanglotait-il à cœur ouvert. Je veux la revoir… et lui dire.  
— Lui dire quoi ? demandais-je curieux de voir Chat noir se livrait à cœur couvert.  
— Que je l’aime espèce qu’abrutie ! me sortit-il de but en blanc. 

Chat Noir se retourna dans mon ombre, il pleuvait des cordes depuis plusieurs heures, le froid me tétanisa, sans compter mes blessures qui me ralentissait grandement… Putain ! Me remettre mon épaule démise fut un calvaire total mais ça fait. Je reprenais ma marche vers une petite bergerie repérée en amont. Un long chemin croix… encore. La fièvre me gagnait, ma vue se troublait… mes muscules s’engourdissaient à l’approche de la petite bergerie, de la lumière. Oui ! Une personne s’y trouvait ! Je hurlais ! J’hurlais à l’aider ! Pour qu’une personne vienne me porter son aide, car là… je souffrais trop. Mon dernier coup porté sur la porte en bois. Et le vide total, tous mes forces s’étaient envolées.


End file.
